The goal of this project is to investigate the events regulating the proliferation and differentiation of the stem cells required for the reconstitution of hematopoiesis in vivo. The contractor plans to characterize and purify the stem cells that will reconstitute hematopoiesis after marrow transplantation. The influence of various cytokines on this process will also be investigated. A nonhuman primate (baboon) model will be used for this work.